The Broken Toy
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: Toy Bonnie discovers that he's not alone in his fine home. What can he do when faced with a broken and angry animatronic?


**The Broken Toy**

Toy Bonnie stopped in his tracks, something was calling to him. He heard something in the building, the sound was different than any of the animatronics wandering around at this hour and it wasn't the night guard as the office were straight ahead. No, this sound a creaking sound came from elsewhere.

He needed to investigate.

Maybe someone else was in the building however that might be possible since all the exits were locked. If that were true it was Toy Bonnie's job to "greet" anyone who didn't belong here after hours. This place was relatively new so nothing would be falling apart. Even Toy Bonnie didn't register he could be walking into a trap no such thing existed at this family friendly restaurant.

He proceeded through the dark halls while the cameras tracked the bunny's movements briefly before ignoring him completely. He was too far out of range to be of concern.

Again he heard the sound, more like a squeak this time. But this wasn't the sound of a rat it was the sound of metal most likely rubbing against more metal. The sound extended past Parts and Services where withered animatronics were stored. Passing the area made Toy Bonnie feel a bit uneasy but he quickly pushed any uneasiness aside, this was his home not theirs.

At last the moonlight illuminated a door that had opened. He never ventured to this part of the building before there hadn't been a need to acknowledge anything in back storage. To be honest Toy Bonnie barely knew rooms existed on this side of the building.

An un-oiled door did make him wonder, had someone been in there recently.

It was bothersome having a neglected door hinge in such a well kept establishment. Still, Toy Bonnie needed to press forward to make certain there were no people hiding back here. His first move was to flip the light switch brightening the room making hiding places scarce. Not that he thought anyone could hide from his scanners. At first glance there were shipping boxes, to be expected. Toy Bonnie's attention quickly went to something else neglected in the room.

Toy Bonnie was not alone in the room not that he thought he would be. He expected someone not something and this happened to be a damaged animatronic.

He stared at the lifeless body on the floor.

'She looks just like me.' He thought.

Toy Bonnie assumed the animatronic laid out before him was female due to her color, pink. She was a pink and white bunny sharing a body design that greatly resembled the Toy's but she was also covered in soft fur much like the older animatronics had been.

The girl bunny looked as if she had fallen. Her arms were out to the sides, her knees were pointed to the ceiling resting against one another though her feet were spread quite far apart.

'Maybe she's a prototype.'

The most obvious problem was her broken right knee. Wires protruded from the break and metal was exposed where her kneecap had once been attached.

Toy Bonnie kneeled down beside the bunny. He wanted to feel sorry for her but why should he? She was never part of his band.

Still coming face to face with the animatronic he could get a better look at her. Her front bunny teeth were not as prominent as his. Her nose was shaped differently, like an upside down triangle but cuter. She lacked whisker stubs like Toy Bonnie had on his muzzle. He mused at her white fluffy chest, her delicately constructed curves and powder puff tail.

Whoever constructed this bot put a lot of thought into her.

If that were the case why was she abandoned in a storage room now? Her knee could be repaired. Maybe there was a different reason unknown visually.

Toy Bonnie inspected her further there was a minor kink in her right wrist which would make it difficult to hold things. And her shoulder needed to be adjusted these injuries could have happened on stage, if she had the job of entertaining kids. Or if she had fallen or even been roughly handled while being placed in this room.

She appeared to be a delicate creature even if she was constructed of metal, wires and plastic.

"I wonder if she still works."

Toy Bonnie didn't see any immediate power buttons so he began feeling for a panel or switch to activate the bot in hopes of hearing her story. Then he could decide what to do with the animatronic afterwards.

When Toy Bonnie couldn't find an obvious power source an unpleasant idea entered his robotic head.

"Don't tell me…"

He had an idea running his plastic fingers down the girl bunny's body, Toy Bonnie cringed only the way an animatronic could, continuing his search between her legs. He wasn't sure why such an informal thought came to mind she was an animatronic after all. Just another character to stand on stage for adoring children. There would be nothing out of the ordinary here.

At least until Toy Bonnie applied pressure.

Right away the whir of gears set in motion. The girl bunny opened her eyes and reached a hand up towards Toy Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie…" She said looking up at him.

Her hand never reached the Toy's face. Her eyes closed and her delicate hand fell back down to the floor.

"She has no charge." Toy Bonnie muttered. But he couldn't help but wonder about this encounter. 'How did she know my name?'


End file.
